As is well known, a communication system may utilize multiple communication channels to communicate signals between transmitters and receivers of the system. For example, multiple channels may be used to separate different transmitted data signals from one another, or to provide an increased data rate.
A problem that can arise in multiple channel communication systems relates to crosstalk between the various channels, also referred to as inter-channel crosstalk. For example, in a typical digital subscriber line (DSL) system, each of the channels may comprise orthogonal frequency division multiplexed (OFDM) tones or discrete multitone modulation (DMT) tones transmitted over a physical communication link such as twisted-pair copper wire. A transmission on one subscriber line may be detected on other subscriber lines, leading to interference that can degrade the throughput performance of the system. More generally, a given “victim” channel may experience crosstalk from multiple “disturber” channels, again leading to undesirable interference.
A need exists for techniques that compensate for channel crosstalk in DSL systems and other communication systems that may include unsynchronized channels.